Desert Rose
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: As you danced, as you singed, as you walked, as you cried... I watched sunrise that day as you slept beside me... I will not let you go... Ancient Egypt story. SethXKatsuya not the usual happy thing. Will be M rated Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahem! So… New chapter story… Um… (ignores glares from readers since she didn't finished her other stories)…It's placed after Yami decided that Seth should stay as Pharaoh in ancient Egypt (the arc story). So… read to find out more! And please comment on it whether you like it or not. I like good criticism. I am trying to make my writing better. And if you see glaring grammatical errors, please notify me.

**NOTICE**: Since I was lacking in characters, Shizuka and Katsuya are not brother and sister in this story.

**NOTICE2**:I don't know in what town was seated Atem and his helpers so I just put this one on random.

Review please!

***

~_**War cannot win, only peace can**_~

***

**Chapter one**

Sun was high in the sky, casting its warm rays upon citizens of Alexandria. The city itself was semi ruined because of the recent events. But citizens were the brave ones- they stood their ground no matter what came in their way. Destroyed buildings for them meant- new and better ones to be built and after almost World collapsing, little ruined houses seemed like child's game.

And they were encouraged by their Pharaoh. He wasn't a person who socializes too much, but he knows when he needs to give his people moral support, and he is doing that almost every day. People of Alexandria and Egypt were very proud that they were that who they were- proud people of magnificent Egypt.

Said Pharaoh had his hands full right now- the Diplomat that was sent in Roman Empire for trade negotiation sent him a letter where he states that he is worried for well-being of Egypt. Romans knew that Egypt went through difficult period and it seemed that they wanted to take that as opportunity to attack and rob Egypt, which made Pharaoh very angry. When he got that message, his personal assistants couldn't talk to him next few days out of fear of him. He was enraged. And that's where this story begins…

* * *

Door were slammed open with such power that nearby vases fell on the floor and shattered into million pieces. Enraged Pharaoh stomped through the chamber, deep frown settled on his face with no sign that it will leave that place any time soon. It was heard repressed growl and few servants that were whipping floor stood up quickly and gathered their things and moved from Pharaohs way.

"Seth, please calm down" said person who entered the chamber soon after the Pharaoh but in very much calmer way. Said Pharaoh turned and glared at that person:

"To calm down? You say to me…" he turned fully now towards the other person in the room "to calm down…" piercing him with death glare "after all that I heard!?"

Man winced at the tone that last words were pronounced. He backed away slowly until his back had hit the door behind him.

"I just want to say that if you are that mad and enraged you cannot do things properly. Only clear mind can bring good resolutions and decisions and that's-"

Man was cut off: "And did I ask for your opinion!? Because I already knew _that_!"

Green eyes from the other man dared to look up at his Pharaoh, who was pacing up and down in chamber, trying to collect his thoughts. Man sighed mentally as he saw that his lord was calming down… he was still mad, but not to an extent to kill every living being.

Man brought up his hand and scratched back of his head, sighing a bit. That little movement got attention of certain fuming Pharaoh. Green eyes widened and he gulped. Pharaoh crossed his arms and closed his eyes, moving slowly towards the other man in the room:

"So let me get this straight…Otogi…" said Pharaoh barely audibly, which made the other only more nervous "… you think that we should reconnect ties with our long lost friends, the Dark Elves?"

Otogi shifted. That was probably not good idea to suggest to young Pharaoh, but it was the only thing that he could think of. Besides, it was said that power of the Dark Elves were in constant growth, but no one knew why.

"I am only suggesting that. People talk that their magical power increased to such intensity that it is hard to imagine. Just think about all the things that we could learn from them. Not to mention steal…" Otogi smirked. And regretted. Because in next moment there was fist slammed in the door, very dangerously close to his head.

"I will not allow such shameless deed. You dare steal something from them, anything at all, I don't care if you are my cousin-I swear I'll bury you alive." Pharaoh growled out and moved from intimidated green-eyed man. He wondered what could've have happened to him if Seth was serious and really punched him. He would probably fly through closed door.

Otogi returned his attention to the Seth, who was now approaching table in the middle of the room. He watched as other fumbled through scrolls and papyruses. Otogi crossed his arms and leaned fully on the door.

It was frightening- the thing that Roman Empire wanted to do. Well, frightening for Egyptians. To declare war on weakened state is, in Otogi's opinion, act of a coward. A coward that has no guts to attack the country in its full power and shine. There was no doubt that Seth could bring Egypt in that state, moreover, people believed that it would be golden period of Egypt. It seemed that whatever former High Priest did, it ended up profitable for the country. And they were proud to have that kind of Pharaoh.

Otogi sighed and closed his eyes- reconnecting ties with Dark Elves is a very risky stunt. A move of a desperate man. And the people of Egypt were desperate, if they could say that. Otogi would give up anything just not to come in contact with Dark Elves again. They gave off some eerie aura that made his blood freeze and hair on nape of his neck stand up. He shuddered. He was thinking if it was wise to suggest such a risky stunt to Seth, knowing that the other went only for that what he is sure that he can claim and do.

Otogi's attention was returned towards Seth as he heard quill screeching over papyrus. He frowned.

"Call a messenger Otogi."

Otogi's eyes widened: "You are not serious Seth!?"

Blue eyes looked up and glared the other occupant in the room who looked baffled at his words. Seth frowned:  
"First you suggest reconnecting ties with them and now you don't want that?" he asked mildly amused. Otogi's mind always amused him to some extent, considering that green-eyed man is very contradictory person.

Otogi sputtered: "But… I thought…"

"What you thought of this and what I think of this is meaningless" Seth said and leaned back in his chair. He entwined fingers under his chin and looked sternly at Otogi: "The only thing that is important now is that we keep this country and these people safe and out of Roman's grasp. And I will go to any length to do that. I will not gamble with lives that Atem left me to take care of and if saving their lives means teaming up again with Dark Elves… so be it."

Otogi sighed and looked at the floor. He then nodded and exited the room.

* * *

"Messenger left your Highness. What are your further orders, sir?" man crouched in front of Seth. He sighed:

"Tell to send out few more messengers to the board patrol. We cannot be sure what movements will be pulled against us from any country, not only Roman Empire."

Guard bowed his head again: "Yes, your Highness. Anything else that you need my Pharaoh?" Seth shocked his head and waved with his hand to dismiss the guard, who sprinted off with the message.

Seth turned around and walked down the stone path of the veranda. He crossed his arms as he looked at the slowly setting sun and he leaned on the stone fence. He looked at the pendant in his hand. The golden, little cartouche with few engraved hieroglyphs shone brightly towards Seth. He sneered: "Now you want to mock me, huh Atem?" He huffed and looked at the Sun again: "You saved your petty little ass and left _me_ here to handle _your_ unfinished business." He looked at the cartouche again and frowned: "It is very easy to put responsibilities for someone else to handle them, I know that." He chuckled mockingly and shocked his head: "What am I doing? Arguing with cartouche and losing? Pathetic." He stood straight and stretched. He sighed deeply and entered the palace, not wanting to think about tomorrow, just wanting to get to his bed and get good, relaxing sleep that will calm his nerves. Maybe then he'll understand the move that he just made…

* * *

Light hum of the water made him sleepy and no matter how much he strained himself to stay awake, it was totally impossible. Stone divan, covered with silky sheets in colors of red and purple, was seated beside big fountain and had bunch of silky pillows scattered on it and on floor beside it. The stone from which was water falling down in basin, was high about two meters. On each of its curve it had little light-violet crystal whose slight glow was the only thing that was giving light in big, dark stone room. Room was round and on its walls had beautiful vines and from the ceilings hanged thin layers of curtains in dark blue and violet colors.

Person on the divan yawned again and he blinked few times, looking at the fountain a bit dazedly. Natural warm, brown eyes had interesting shade of violet in them as he was staring at the light violet, almost white crystals. He hummed some low and slow melody to himself, which wasn't helping him to actually stay awake. Moreover, it made him fall asleep that much faster. He was thrown out of his dazed state as someone's shoes clicked on stone outside his lounge. His eyes averted from fountain to the person that was standing on the entrance door of the room.

Blue eyes stared at him seriously as her auburn hair matched her long dress that was touching the floor. Her golden sandals glowed faintly from weak light of the crystals. She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms on her chest. "Katsuya, I have been told that you were studying. I don't see that you are studying, though."

Long-haired blonde gave her smile and showed at crystals: "I'm studying them." He chuckled a bit and then sat normally instead of lounging on the divan. His long hair fell over his shoulders and back, covering him almost completely. His red dress was brought up all the way to his knees as the male crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. He gave cheeky smile to the girl and asked: "And what are you doing Shizuka?"

She sighed and smiled back: "I came to call you up. Mistress is waiting for you. It seems that we have a job" she shrugged and exited the room.

Katsuya stared after girl that he knew from the day he was born. She had five years when he came to the world and she always 'took care' of him. Even now, when he is 17, she still tends to treat him like kid, on which Katsuya could only huff. He stood up and stretched; hair that was in front of his body fell on his back and reached to his waist. He yawned and headed towards the Hall of the Intrigue.

He hated that Hall- no matter how long he lived in Darlaan- Hall of the Intrigue was the creepiest place of all places in the palace or the city. Even Blood Memorial with all those blood-thirsty Maidens didn't creped him out like this Hall. He respected the place because of its unbelievable powers but if he didn't need to be there he wouldn't be there.

He passed by Palace of Shadows and saw Shizuka picking up some stuff and talking to the Matriarchs that were there. His 'guardian' was Shadow Mistress, one of few women that managed to absorb real powers from Ritual Pit. It was quite a feat for her to do something like that since she was pretty laid back sorceress that didn't cared about powers. Her feat was rewarded with necklace that she never takes of- Necklace of the Lion- which gave her unbelievable strength, something that young woman never had. He smiled when he remembered the coronation. He was fourteen back then. It passed three years since then.

He always wondered if he was outside of some building or inside. His town was deep underground in the mountains and all around them were rocks. He looked up at the big crystals that were hanging in the air. They weren't attached to anything and they glowed in all shades of violet, purple and white. He loved his town. It gave him some feeling of security when he was here and not on some boring mission that he must give his life just to do it.

He heard steps behind him and he looked over his shoulder. It was one of his rare friends here, aside from Shizuka.

"I haven't seen you around '_**prince**_'" Katsuya sneered in response: "Well, you know me. People need me." Newcomer snickered and punched lightly blonde's shoulder: "That's the spirit." They both laughed and Katsuya shocked his had at the brunette's antics,

"Anyways, what are you doing here Honda?" blonde asked. Man sighed: "Two words- Hissing Cavern." Katsuya chuckled: "Deep Hydras again huh?" Brunette groaned: "Please don't remind me. I hate them. I don't even know why we need them. What about you?" Blonde gave him significant stare and brunette chuckled: "Hall huh? Bad luck." Blonde rolled his eyes and turned left, separating from brunette: "Tell me about it" he added.

He entered the Entity Corridor and shuddered. He hated this corridor along with Hall of Intrigue since the corridor was leading directly to Hall. He glanced at the statues of women- they had their hands in front of them and on their hands danced weak, purple fire. He sighed and looked in front of himself and groaned as he saw the door of the Hall. He approached them and placed his hand on them. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes, like he was trying to remember something. He looked up and pushed the door open.

As soon as he stepped inside he felt chill crawling up and down his spine. He shuddered and looked around this eerie room- there were thousands of shelves in the room, all of them placed in the circles. All of them were full with books and bottles. There were few steps towards the center of the room where was seated a two-faced mirror. The mirror itself didn't looked like it was something special, but there was the catch about it that Katsuya didn't like- whoever is near it-cannot lie. No matter how many times Katsuya tried to fool the mirror and say some lie, it would just glow and made smashing noise and threw him backwards. Katsuya needed weeks after that to heal his wounds and bruises from all that falling and smashing in the wall.

In the middle of the room was woman, looking herself in the mirror. She had cape over her eyes but Katsuya didn't need to see her face to know who that was. He despised that woman and he was sure that whenever she opens her mouth she says a lie. There was something about the way she was acting that made Katsuya burn with desire to bury her alive or apply her in the Ritual pit.

His eyes widened as he heard small chuckle: "My, Katsuya, I cannot believe that you still don't know to fool this mirror. Such a shame." He frowned and stepped closer. He knew that she sensed vibes of hatred that his body and thoughts let out. He let out a huff: "You called me?" He didn't even bother to hide his annoyance and since he was from royal courts, he didn't need to talk with her formally as others did. Woman sighed and turned around, piercing him with her purple eyes: "My, you are as bratty as the first day I met you. Still no respect for your superiors" she sighed in mock disappointment. Katsuya rolled his eyes: "Please, if someone is superior here, it's me. Now, on to the business." That sentence got him glare with slight flick of red in purple eyes but he didn't change his attitude just because their 'great leader' has chosen to act bitchy today.

"We got message from Egypt." She turned around and looked herself in the mirror again. Katsuya scowled- it was rear for Egyptians to contact them… not after what happened 400 years ago. Katsuya crossed his hands: "What they want?" Women ran her hand up and down on the sides of mirror and said: "They want to bury war axes with us and to set up alliance. They are offering also their magic to be learned as long as we share ours. And they are bringing us the news that the Roman Empire wants to crush not only Egypt but everything on this land as well… including us. That's why are they proposing alliance in first place." She turned to him. "To defend themselves from the raid of the Romans" she said. She looked him in the eyes: "And you are going to go to Egypt yourself and decline their offer with attacking them."

Katsuya's eyes widened. "Are you totally out of your mind?!" he spat out. She glared at him: "Watch it bra-""We are not going to decline!" Katsuya yelled. Her eyes widened and she yelled: "They betrayed us! We are not going to make up alliance with betrayers! I will not allow it." Katsuya glowered: "I don't give a fuck what happened 400 years ago nor do I care what you allow or not! These people need help and I will not allow you to attack them. Nor will I go myself to destroy them!" Woman gasped: "How dare you to oppose me!" Katsuya spat out: "I will as long as you make selfish decisions! Don't you know through what they went few months ago?! They saved not just theirs but our asses as well!"

Hall of Intrigue hollered with their screams. There was such killing intent in Katsuya's eyes that woman never knew that it existed. It seemed that he will put her on fire just with fiery look in his eyes, but that didn't mean that she will allow such foolish move, like making pact with Egypt, to happen.

"Don't make me throw you in jail for your insolence brat! You will listen to me!" She swung her hand and threw white ball at him, making him fly backwards and crush in shelves. He groaned and sat up: "Are you insane!? Why did you attacked me for!?" Woman glared: "As I said you will not oppose me. Now get your stuff and be ready in two hours to head towards Egypt! Now go!" she turned her back to him.

Katsuya now knew something for sure- he despised this woman from bottom of his heart. He stood up and slammed the door open and then slammed them shut. He stalked down hurriedly towards the center of the city and leaned over the edge of stone fence. He groaned- there was army at the exit of the town- from every division at least two thousand. He clenched his fists- he will not allow Maii to do as she planned. He felt that he was smirking and he chuckled a bit- after all, the one that army truly loves and respect is him after all. He turned around and saw Honda setting up his own little black horse. He chuckled and approached him. The other man looked up and gave him shaky smile: "I don't like that look on your face." Katsuya smirked: "Set up more army to come with us. We will need them. I, on the other hand, need to talk with one person before we go." He gave Honda significant look and walked away. Honda knew that look and he didn't know whether to like it or not.

TBC…

A/N: So yeah… we have Seth or Seto as a Pharaoh YAY! Don't ask about Otogi *lolz* or about Mai -.-' I didn't know who else to put. I'll try to update soon… I hope you like it and PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter starts now! Enjoy! I hope that you will like it and please review!

NOTICE: In this chapter you will actually see (well, imagine) how they look like. I tried to be as descriptive as I could.

***

_**War cannot win, only peace can.**_

***

**Chapter two**

Large army was exiting the depths of mountains. Lone figure was standing on the hill, looking down at them. His blonde hair, now tied on the edge with red ribbons, swayed slightly in the breeze as he adjusted himself in the seat of his dinosaur. His light robes fell on both sides of him and swayed as Katsuya shifted to get a bit comfortable. His eyes narrowed as he heard his own army shouting war songs. He didn't like war and he was going to do everything to stop this one even at cost of his life. He gripped at his seat and kicked the beast in its sides. He was on half way down the hill as he was 'welcomed' by two of his friends- Shizuka, who was wearing her battle outfit-red top and red bottom made from dragon skin along with heavy leather and metal boots, on side of her waist was a whip and she was leaning on rocks behind her, and Honda who was riding his own dinosaur, dressed all in leather-also skin from dragon- with purple cape.

"We were waiting for you" Shizuka said as she climbed and sat behind Katsuya. Katsuya frowned and started climbing down along with Honda. "I had some business to attend to. And I had to secure some things. But we are ready now." Shizuka frowned: "Are you actually gonna attack Egypt?" Katsuya chuckled: "Are you nuts? Of course not! That's why I was late." Honda sent him disbelieving look: "You are joking right? Maii is gonna kill you." Katsuya snorted: "Not if I kill her first." Shizuka and Honda looked at each other and sighed. They were now in the middle of their troops and Katsuya sped up to come on the head position, in front of everyone. He hoped that his army will listen to him as they always do. And he hoped that he will have just a bit of luck to go through with his plan.

He climbed on little hill and stopped which made troops to stop as well. He gave them significant look and they looked at each other. Katsuya sighed. '_Here goes nothing_' he thought.

"People, I have a question!" All of them were silent and they were staring at him expectantly. "Do you like to see your family and friends dead?" Katsuya asked and that made uproar in the troops. Maidens were screeching and lots of them were cursing but in the end it seemed that answer was –no- "If so, don't you think that it is a bit stupid to attack country who wants to protect their beloved from snakes of the Roman Empire?" There was bunch of profanities directed to Romans. "You see," Katsuya continued "Egyptians sent us information that Roman Empire wants to take over not only Egypt but our lands as well." There was scream of disapproval and Katsuya smirked. "I would like to team up with Egyptians and take down the scum that Romans are!" he yelled. Scream of approving broke through the troops and Hydras hissed. Katsuya grinned and Shizuka and Honda smirked to each other- their Katsuya was one of the kind…

* * *

Seth was pacing around the room nervously. It had passed almost two weeks without any news from Elves. The room was filled with such tension that Otogi had to sit in the corner of the room in case Seth snapped out of pressure.

Otogi bit his lip- the situation was getting worse and it was clear that Romans will attack them. It was just only matter of time. He wasn't blaming Seth for being anxious all the time. It seemed that new Pharaoh is also starting to be paranoid every time when messenger comes in and says that there is no news or signs of Elves. Otogi didn't like this- delaying the report might mean that they will not accept alliance with them. He frowned and looked at Seth who was now sitting at the throne chair, his head leaned on his palms and his eyes fixed on one spot on the floor. Otogi sighed and leaned back on stone divan, playing with lock of his hair.

Not few moments later, there were dashing noises outside the chamber and Seth stood up abruptly, his eyes widening in expectation. Otogi also stood up and looked at the door. Not few seconds later messenger ran into the throne room and kneeled before the Pharaoh.

"Your highness! The messenger from the west border had sent the message that there is army heading towards our lands!" Seth's eyes widened and he glanced at Otogi, who returned same fearful look. He then looked at the messenger: "Are they planning to attack us?" Messenger panted out: "We don't know, your Highness. The army is calm and it's not charging. But also there is no white flag with them. What should we do?"

Seth looked at Otogi and the other nodded. Seth nodded back and looked at messenger: "If they don't attack let them on our territory. But, if they attack, repel them with magic and put up barrier and then send message back to me that they are attacking. I will come immediately. Send message back also if they don't attack."

Guard nodded: "On your command your Highness. I'm off!" With that, messenger left the room in dash. Seth looked at Otogi: "It seems that we will have problems with them." Otogi sighed and fixed his crooked sash: "We gambled. Now it's time to see what we got" he crossed his arms and sighed, looking at Seth. Seth nodded silently and sat back on the throne, crossing fingers under his chin. "Let's see if Lady Luck is on our side this time." Otogi nodded and exited the throne room.

* * *

"My Pharaoh!"

Seth was on stone veranda, looking at the sunset and red colors that looked like they were painted on the sky. At the call he looked down from veranda and answered: "What is it? What is the news?"

"They are not attacking my Pharaoh! The prince Katsuya said that he brought the army in case Egypt is attacked while they are here. He also said that his majesty will talk to you about certain things when they arrive."

Seth sighed deeply and leaned on the wall beside him. He closed his eyes and muttered: "Thank goodness…" He yelled down back to the messenger: "When they arrive, greet them properly and lead them to the chambers that are already prepared for them." Messenger knelt and bowed his head and answered: "Yes my Pharaoh!" With that, he left Seth and went to finish the business he had.

Seth slid down the wall and breathed out heavily again, griping small cartouche in his hand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall and muttered something incoherent even for him to understand. He looked at the darkening sky and stood up. He entered the palace and yelled: "OTOGI!" He looked around to find complete silence. He frowned and called out again. This time there was sound of light tapping on the stone floor and after few moments, Otogi appeared in the doorway.

"You called Seth?" Seth nodded: "Yes. Dark Elves are coming. They are not attacking us." Otogi let out sigh of relief. Seth sighed and then looked sternly at him: "You will be in charge of preparations for tomorrow's fest. I don't want screw ups. Do you understand me?" Otogi nodded solemnly: "Yes. Of course. I will take care of it." He then exited the room, leaving Seth alone. He looked around and flicked with his fingers making nearby torches to light up. He looked around the room and approached the big wooden door that led to the throne room. He looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. "So empty…" he whispered and entered the throne room.

* * *

"Katsuya! Is that what you will wear?" asked Shizuka with evil gleam in her eyes.

Katsuya smirked: "It is nothing special. These are just my robes for festivities like these." Honda eyed him up and down and sighed: "If you enter Great Hall dressed like that, I don't know if I could save you from all spectators." Katsuya chuckled and smoothed out some wrinkles on his clothes. "Are you sure you want to go like that?" Shizuka asked again. Katsuya looked at her and smirked: "Well yes. I do want my revenge upon the Pharaoh. He had put me through lot of trouble with this alliance stuff." Shizuka crossed her arms and sighed: "As you wish. Don' tell me later that I didn't warn you." Katsuya just grinned in response: "Don't worry! I will be just fine."

He smirked again and checked his appearance in mirror again- yep, he looked good and he is not going to change single thing in his clothing.

* * *

Seth was sitting at his throne and he was greeting all those that came to the fest. It was big celebration and they had to welcome Elves as best as they can. He won't risk alliance with them just because they were too incompetent to prepare welcome dinner.

Otogi eyed Seth- he didn't looked like his usual self; he was wearing white tunic with edges dipped in gold. It had long and wide sleeves and around Seth's wrists were golden bands. Also there was golden band around Seth's neck and around his feet. Around his neck he had as well symbol of ankh tied on thin chain of gold. He also had thin, golden headband with eye of Horus at the center. His clothes weren't standing out in anything and that was what made him stand out from everyone.

Otogi checked his own clothes- he also had tunic with length to his knees but it didn't had sleeves. He had golden sandals and golden writs bands and golden necklace with one jade in the middle. His long, black hair was tied in his usual tail on the top of his head. He decided to walk around the throne room and greet some special guests that came. There were diplomats from Greece, from Macedonia and few other countries. He chattered with guests lively but he didn't let Seth out of his sight. He had to pay attention to him as much as he could since these last few days Seth had been almost literally torn up. He sighed in relief when he noticed that he was talking calmly with one of the guests.

As soon as Otogi decided to go to Seth, there was sound of trumpets announcing arrival of their real guests.

The announcer stood by the door and yelled: "Shizuka Hatori and Honda Hiroto- first and second advisor of Prince!"

All attention was redirected to the front door and then the two of them stepped in. In few seconds there was complete chaos around them and chatter rang through the hall. Otogi propped himself on tip of his toes and realized why there was such commotion- the woman looked like she was made from the silver. She had deep blue dress that reached to her feet and lots of silver necklaces that covered upper of her chest. The man beside her didn't excel in beauty but his appearance gave off the aura of strong and confident man. He was dressed in green robes that reached to his knees and he also had set of silvery around his neck.

Both of them strolled elegantly towards the Pharaoh who stood up to greet them properly. He bowed his head slightly when they bowed: "It is my honor to meet you at last. May I ask where the Prince is?" Shizuka smiled: "It's our honor to meet you as well. Prince will enter now." Both Shizuka and Honda turned to the door and announcer yelled yet again:

"Katsuya Jounouchi- Prince of Asha and Darlaan, future king of the Kingdom of _Violet Jewels_."

And then there was silence.

Otogi thought he was in some kind of illusion and the other guests in the room looked like they were under some kind of spell. He glanced at Seth whose expression wasn't clear- it seemed that Seth had composure and that he could fall in the same time. He looked back at the Prince whose eyes were locked on Seth's.

Seth, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to break the eye contact that he and Prince made.

The man looked like he was sent from heaven- his long, natural blonde hair is falling freely on his back, almost reaching to the back of his knees. He had metal headband with two crescent moon connected with one amethyst jewel. He was wearing very unusual and, it seemed to Seth, very complicated set of clothes. The upper part of the clothes was made from light, red tunic but its long sleeves were cut from his shoulders and pieces of cloth were falling freely beside blonde's body. The upper part of his body was almost naked, except from thin, golden string that connected left and right side of the upper robe. Underneath there was silk, deep-red dress that had its upper half cut in two, which left pretty big part of blonde's chest revealed. Around his neck there was golden band with loose part that fell over his chest and on its end it had three crescent moons, connected with one ruby. The dress reached to his knees and on his feet he had light sandals.

Blonde made his way slowly towards the Pharaoh, not breaking the eye contact with him. Katsuya was surprised to see such a young man as a Pharaoh. It seemed that the man didn't have more than twenty-one year. Katsuya was also taken aback by his appearance- brown hair that was cut flawlessly covered back of his neck slightly and bangs were neatly settled on brunettes' forehead.

But most important thing was those blue, endlessly deep eyes that didn't break contact with his eyes.

Man looked so simply yet his appearance was giving off the aura of confident man, man that held power in his hands. The only thing Katsuya was surprised is that sad look in his eyes that was covered with demanding and stern look.

There were no whispers as he walked towards the throne where Pharaoh was. There was only silent sound of his robes swishing as he walked. As he stepped in front of the intimidating brunette, Katsuya's own look didn't flattered a bit. He bowed his head slightly but kept his eyes fixed at Seth. Seth was doing the same- bowing slightly, not breaking eye contact with heavenly blonde creature.

But everything needs to come to an end and so this had to stop too. Seth sent semi-smile semi-smirk towards the blonde: "Welcome my prince. I hope that you will find everything pleasing here." Katsuya still had his stern look on his face. 'Not another one…' he thought bitterly. "Thank you Pharaoh. Where is our seat?"

Seth was little surprised by this cold posture but his expression didn't change for a moment: "Otogi here" he nodded at Otogi, who bowed to the Prince and the rest "will lead you to your seats." Katsuya nodded to Seth and then bowed slightly to Otogi and then turned his back to Pharaoh and walked away from him, following Otogi.

Shizuka winced mentally: '_This won't end up good._' She glanced at the Pharaoh who sat down at the throne, '_Katsy hates people like him_. 'She sighed and then went to join Katsuya and Honda.

TBC

A/N: I hope I didn't overdo it with Katsuya's description and I hope that you could picture him with long hair and dressed like that. In any case, leave some reviews! This is it for this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that it took bloody long for me to finish this chapter but I was busy with work. I know that this is not excuse since I wrote my other story but I hope I will make it up with this chapter. Enjoy your reading if you like my story. And not to forget y beta, Angelicxdemon that spent quite a time betaing this. Thank you hunny... thank you A LOT!

Without further ado, read (:

***

_**War cannot win, only peace can.**_

***

The cheerful sounds of chattering along with laughter and goblets clinking against the cool stone table filled the throne room, now turned into banquet hall. Not all the faces expressed pure happiness at all; the twisted, forced, mocking smiles were painfully evident on the features of some. People of all ages were filling in the somewhat large area heavily decorated with golden ornaments and red and yellow banners and curtains that elegantly draped down from the arched ceiling.

Despite the elaborate décor and the continued conversation, most of the attention was directed at the blonde, longhaired prince who looked as if he was on the verge of falling asleep.

However, he was not really sleepy or tired at all. Truth be told, his apparent sleepiness was caused by all the smoke that rose from incense placed around the room, making him close his eyes from time to time. It wasn't that the scent of vanilla and something spicy from the smoke smelled bad, but there was a large amount of it concentrated in an area, making him dizzy.

The torches that illuminated the room made whole space heated up to the point of fainting which resulted in Katsuya removing the upper part of his elegant attire so what remained of his formal dress didn't cover too much of his slightly tanned skin.

In truth, he was almost naked with the exception of the lower part of his dress that covering his thighs down to his knees. The split cloth that intended to cover his upper body fell loosely on his shoulders, showing a good portion of Katsuya's well-built chest.

Actually, that was the main reason for the hushed words of whispered admiration, jealousy, or lust- many of the men looked longingly at him in hope that their eyes were fooling them and that Katsuya was actually a woman. Some of them didn't mind that he was a man and they openly stared at him and the exposed portions of his body, while others muttered silent prayers under their breaths wanting for Katsuya to disappear along with his errant appearance.

Katsuya was well aware of those hushed voices on his account, but currently, he didn't care what they thought or said about him. Those people couldn't do anything to him and all the prayers of the entire world won't make him disappear in thin air. He knew how he looked and what kind of reactions he was able to gouge out of other people.

Even so, with his knowledge of this, he could not care less. There was nothing he could do about it no matter how he tried, especially considering it was all of those on high positions that openly stared at him. On the bright side, they may die from blood loss for all he cared; he was not feeling even a particle of compassion.

What was most interesting was that even the Pharaoh sent him few glances throughout the seemingly long evening. From the first words spoken to him by the other man, Katsuya knew he did not like this Seth. His almighty and untouchable attitude Katsuya simply could not accept nor respect, he despised snobs like him. There might have been something else behind it all, but usually Katsuya was never wrong at first impressions. '_Which is quite unfortunate_,' Katsuya mused, 'since _Pharaoh is exceptionally good looking_.'

Heavy lidded eyes scanned room again- yes, some of the people didn't even feel a bit of shame for their open lusting, but if they didn't feel shameful then Katsuya felt even less. He stood up and then strode over to Honda who was chatting with a pony-tailed man to whom he was previously introduced. '_Otogi or something_' rang in Katsuya's head.

As he approached, the chatter from the two men died down a bit to greet him with a slight bow and to welcome him into their conversation.

"But river Tarion is the best," repeated Honda. "If I could I would spend all of my days beside that river." Katsuya smiled while adding, "It has a glow of violet. Such a pretty sight…" he spoke slowly and gently, like how a true, caring prince should talk, completely taking off the guard of the other man who had expected to be faced with the same cold indifference his Pharaoh had received.

Otogi smiled back: "I am sure it is. If our alliance continues, I would really like to come and visit it. However, you must not miss a ride on one of our exotic boats over the Nile. I am sure that you will be delighted. The scenery is fabulous."

Katsuya smiled, attracting the attention of the people around the trio, and answered, "Once we settle things with those pesky little Romans I would certainly be glad to accept your invitation. I am extremely fond of boats, but alas, I don't often have the chance to ride on them for pleasure."

Honda nodded, glanced around and then frowned. He stood closer to Katsuya and placed a hand on Katsuya's shoulder that was closer to him. Both Katsuya and Otogi sent him a questioning look, so he smiled tiredly while explaining: "It seems that smile of our Prince attracts a lot of people's attention. Some of them didn't look too friendly at all and since I'm a personal guard of our Prince, I need to be careful."

Otogi raised his eyebrows while Katsuya sighed- he could not remember any event or feast at which this didn't happen. People just seemed to radiate lust-filled thoughts about him and his two counselors would feel them, then immediately drawn near Katsuya in case of an unexpected attack. '_It is just matter of time when Shizuka will appear…_' Katsuya thought to himself bemusedly.

Otogi continued, glancing at Seth who talked offhandedly with other people: "Our Pharaoh is very grateful for your alliance. I was asked to show you the magical sanctum tomorrow to introduce you to our magic here in return for your alliance."

Katsuya smiled waving his hand in a gesture of dismissal: "That won't be necessary. I would much rather get introduced to your medicine. I am specialized in that area." Otogi sent surprised smile: "A medic specialist?"

Honda had to smirk: "The one and only. He has never been interested in destructive powers. No one of all the people he has healed has died." Katsuya rolled his eyes with chuckle, nodded at Honda and then turned to Otogi with a small smile playing on his lips: "I would rather build than destroy. After all, nothing can replace life," he said, his eyes shining from the flicker torch from on the wall beside them, "It is easy to take but very hard and painful--"

"That was very well said," spoke a deep rich voice from behind them.

Katsuya turned to frown at the person who rudely interrupted him. If he hated something it was being cut in middle of the sentence, but upon turning, he was greeted with sapphire blue depths that glowed faintly from the unsteady lighting.

"My Pharaoh, I find it extremely rude of you to cut me off in the middle of the sentence," frowned the golden-haired Prince, crossing arms in front of him.

"Please, accept my apologies, my prince, but I couldn't help but comment on your statement," answered Seth in a silky voice that sent chills up and down his spine. Katsuya coughed quietly into his hand and then turned back to Otogi: "As I was saying, life is easily taken, but very hard and painful to give which is why I would really like to be introduced to your medicine. You can show the magic sanctuary to Honda and Shizuka, I'm sure they will learn quite a bit." He flashed a bright smile, making Pharaoh beside him shift uneasily, but the every so slight movement did not escape the blonde's attention. He had to smirk to himself as he wondered what on him made others shift and have licentious thoughts.

Seth nodded at a servant who approached them with drinks and handed out golden goblets filled with wine to the group. As Katsuya took his goblet, he nodded his thanks, and then turned to Honda: "Where is Shizuka?" Honda smiled: "She is talking with some priestess over there. She is very interested in Egypt's religion. You know that she is fan of history." Katsuya chuckled: "Yes she is." Seth remained silent while he sipped his wine, noting that it was a bit too sour. He wondered if the blonde prince was avoiding him on purpose.

"I have to go now," he said suddenly, "there are other guests that are waiting."

Katsuya nodded politely, confused by his abrupt leave but shrugged it off, as the others followed his nod. He sighed - his visit to Egypt would either end very good or very bad.

**Katsuya's chambers, after dinner;**

A light breeze swept the light linen curtains of prince's bedroom and the soft moonlight shone brightly through the veranda as Katsuya walked over to it, sitting on a stone bench, which was leaning against the doorframe to veranda. He was still fully dressed from party and he felt a bit dizzy from the wine he had consumed.

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, letting light nighttime breeze sweep across his face and tousle his clothes of dyed linen. It was alluring- to Katsuya, all of Egypt looked like a golden dream, a town from romance novels he used to read, a perfect place for love, forbidden or otherwise. A place to find one's true counterpart.

Sad thing was that Katsuya did not believe in the existence of one and only one love or the prospect of being in love for eternity. Most people he met were only lust thirsty for him- to enjoy and play with his beauty for one night and then leave him. And this goes mostly for men.

He sighed and stood up, entering back into his surreal room. There was a large, cushioned bed in the middle of the room with red sheets and white, light curtains falling from the ceiling around it.

Directly across the bed, was an oversized dresser with plenty of jewelry, perfumes, antidotes, silky napkins, and few scrolls scattered on it. A big mirror adorned almost half of the wall and in front of dresser was a stone chair piled with cushions that was big enough for two people to sit on comfortably or one person to lounge.

Sitting in front of the dresser, looking at his refection in the mirror before him, he started removing all jewelry from his body. It was rather exhausting getting all dressed up like this. All the gold he was wearing was heavy, not only in literally. It was gold, a cold meaningless metal bought with money only in hope of earning more money and to show off the status; it was given to him but he saw no use or beauty in it.

When all golden and silver trinkets were off, he grabbed a red ribbon and tied his hair in a ponytail with a few bangs resisting the tie falling down and framing his face. His face, lit by the soft glow of the bright moon, it looked like it was the face of a deity, a god.

He then stood up, removed his red clothes, dressed in a wispy, white nightgown and then exited to the veranda once again. It was a beautiful and calm night. Staring out into the vast star covered sky before him, he promised to himself that he will try to use every moment he could to enjoy his stay.

Looking down onto the lower levels of the palace, he saw there was no light anywhere within the palace, only on the outer walls were torches lit and they burned brightly like warm gold. Tall palms rose in the air, blocking his view of some wings of the palace. Right underneath his terrace was a large garden, with a fountain surrounded by various types of desert flowers. A statue in the middle of the fountain showed figure of a young man with unusually spiky hair, dressed in long flowing robes holding his palms in front of himself as if he was offering something. From his stone palms, water poured into the basin, it was all wonderful music to Katsuyas' ears, a glorious sight to his eyes.

The man of stone seemed very familiar to Katsuya, yet he could not place where he met that person, or if he ever had. The soft, yet solemn features on the face of the statue were calming, reassuring and the small smile that graced statues lips could make anyone smile as well, no matter how sad that person was.

As Katsuya sighed, tranquility settled like a comfortable blanket over him; it was only then he noticed how truly stressful that banquet was. He looked to his right and saw a shadowed figure standing on the veranda several meters from his own.

The shadow was dressed in pale blue robes that covered a light, white nightgown trimmed with gold.

It seemed that the figure was clutching something small in his hands; both of his hands were pressed on his chest, near where his heart should be. Wind rose and swept across the small yard, making light from torches glimmer.

One torch went out, as Katsuya continued to stare at the unknown person on the other terrace. Seemingly, the person was sad and was looking to seek comfort from serene man in the middle of the garden below.

Katsuya closed his eyes and sighed deeply, returning to his room. As he climbed slowly in his wide bed, he could not help but think about all the bloody wars and chaos Egypt had endured. As sleep gradually embraced him, his last thoughts were silent prayers that such tragedy will never occur to the human race ever again, but it was impossible and he knew it.

**Seth's chambers, after dinner:**

A slim, tall figure leaned against the inside of the door of one of the biggest rooms of the entire palace. The king sized bed took up the majority of the space in the room. From the ceiling fell light blue, linen curtains trimmed with gold. Placed in the corner of the room were vases filled with most exotic flowers in Egypt- desert roses. However, the roses held little importance to young Pharaoh. They were just a bitter memory and reminder of what kind of tragedy they had suffered.

Seth gripped a little golden pendant in his hands- the name engraved on it had started to fade away along with memories of people that once followed that man.

People knew him now as a myth, a legend, something that existed a long time ago. In time, he faded away because the Gods always come to take back what is theirs. And Atem was just that- a miracle that came in when Egypt was in its utmost need; he was a miracle that saved them and then faded away.

But Seth knew better. Seth knew that Atem was here, that Atem's spirit walked through palace. He remembered all pranks that the young prince, also his cousin, had played on him to sneak away from his surveillance. He remembered teaching him to read, to write, and to speak fluently without stuttering. He remembered Atem giving him a little golden cartouche along with the Millennium Puzzle with the words of: "Make me proud. Believe in your inner light," and then fading away, becoming one with the wind.

For Seth, Egypt will never be the same again. For Seth, nothing was more important than protecting the greedy land that his cousin protected without any second thoughts. For Seth, everything else but that was utterly meaningless.

Seth moved from the wall and approached his dresser. Taking off his jewelry and placing it aside; he dressed in his white nightgown trimmed with gold and donned a linen, light blue robe over it. He took the cartouche again, clutching it tightly in his hand that it was bound to leave an imprint, and exited to the veranda.

His half-lidded eyes fell on the sight of the well-known statue in the garden underneath his terrace. Atem- offering peace to the world. With small smile gracing his lips, everyone would think that person lived his life to full extent and possibilities. Little did strangers know that that the same man disappeared after only seeing the world for sixteen years. Little did they knew what horrors Atem had to fight alone and then to still gather enough strength to smile kindly upon them all.

Seth pressed the cartouche to his heart- people were selfish. People had ability to forget so easily. At one point, Seth had wished to forget as well, but he could not. He could not bring himself to forget his cousin who was blessed, or cursed, with a selflessness that would kill him.

The puzzle did not let him forget. Egypt, a new and reformed land, did not let him forget.

And now, a new alliance, an alliance that he was sure would bring ultimate death, not only him but also the whole land. In spite, it would pave a new path for him to pursue. Looking at the stone structure that portrayed the past Pharaoh, he was sure that he could hear the silent whispering echo of, "Have faith..." through the chilling night air.

As breeze blew a torch out, he caught glimmer of gold on terrace next to his. He caught the sight of a white, silky gown fluttering lightly around a trim figure with haywire hair. It was he, the Prince of the Elves who was interested in medicine, the person who managed to twist and turn his own thoughts against him causing utter turmoil in his head.

Never had he met such a person in his life.

One who was able to switch his personalities in matter of seconds. He looked too good for a man, and not only his errant appearance. There has to be something behind that outward mask. He wondered if Prince Katsuya was using some kind of spell or potion to make his appearance so alluring. It was so mesmerizing that Pharaoh refused to accept the fact that the Prince can look like that naturally.

When he lost sight of the silky white fabric that seemed to glow in the dimly light area, he returned to his own room, putting out a glowing torch in corner of the room. It was long day, and he needed some sleep. As he was slowly drifting off, he wondered in what kind of mess Prince would drag into him next.

**Next morning, with Seth;**

As the bright rays of the morning sun broke through the windows of the palace, a figure in a king-sized bed just turned to face the other side, not wanting to awaken yet. But hearing the sounds servants made in outside his door, he could not remain in his bed any longer.

Upon gathering towels and warps from the chest on the right side of the bed, he wondered why he was cursed with this morning routine. He muttered under his breath about destiny being unfair to him as he headed towards the royal bathroom with only a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Approaching a big, white door, the undignified yell from the other side of the hall went unnoticed by him as he opened the door.

He instantly choked as he was greeted with warm moist air. He coughed a bit and then looked around the room. It was obvious that someone was using his royal bathroom and that someone was going to pay.

As he looked around, his eyes fell on a golden, clueless creature, bathing carelessly and combing his blonde hair.

Seth's eyes widened considerably as he took in lean figure and smooth skin of the gorgeous creature who intruded his bathroom.

One of the things about times like this is if you stare long enough at person, that person will eventually sense you and turn to face you. Proving this, the golden being turned to face Seth, his golden-brown eyes widening in shock and surprise, as his mouth hung open.

Seth cursed to himself in his head- this is not good start of a day...not at all...

TBC...

A/N: This was it for now. I hope you liked this chapter... I also gave you an awkward cliffhanger xD

Hugs and thanks to my beta again and please review. I want to hear opinions. Until next time, CIAO!


End file.
